Devaneios
by Carol Camui
Summary: Apresentando as fantasias secretas de Hideto Takarai envolvendo seu melhor amigo. E um microfone. Gackt/Hyde! Slash! Conteúdo Adulto! Completa.
1. Chapter 1

**Devaneios**

_Por Carol Camui  
_

**Disclaimer: **Por mais incrível que pareça Gackt, Hyde ou Gacktjob não me pertencem u.u'

**Sinopse:** Apresentando as fantasias secretas de Hideto Takarai envolvendo seu melhor amigo e um microfone.

**Beta:** Word & Eu.

**Shipper:** GakuHai!

**Avisos:** Conteúdo adulto! Pegação nervosa entre **dois caras** lindos. Se você curte, é nois! ;p

* * *

**Parte 1 **

O dia em que Hideto Takarai descobriu que tinha sérios problemas mentais e possivelmente sexuais.

* * *

_Ele usava uma calça preta bem justa de couro e um casaco comprido do mesmo material. Seus cabelos ainda eram loiros naquela época, e estavam levemente arrepiados. Mas não era isso que mais chamava atenção._

_Ele estava agachado, com as mãos entrelaçadas na base, acariciando toda a extensão com sua boca. Foi se levantando devagar conforme avançavam os primeiros acordes da música, sem nunca desviar os lábios, meu Deus os lábios, daquele objeto.  
_

Kikasete okure yo

**Deixe-me ouvir sua voz,**

Sono koe wo...

**Eu imploro à você**

Misete okure yo

**Deixe me ver seu sonho**

Sono yume wo...

**Eu imploro à você**

Samenu kagiri ni ochitemo Obieru koto wa nai kara

**Até mesmo se nós cairmos em um interminável sono.**

_Finalmente começou a cantar. Agora uma de suas mãos tinham ido parar embaixo de seu casaco, perto de sua virilha. Seus quadris estavam se movendo de forma sinuosa, e ele tinha no rosto uma expressão de mais puro deleite. _

_Não tirava as mãos dele, e o acariciava como se fosse uma amante. Pouco importava que estivesse em um estádio lotado de gente, ele não economizava nos toques, inclusive os que dava em si mesmo.  
_

Oshiete okure yo

**Me diga a verdade,**

Shinjitsu wo...

**Eu imploro à você**

Tsugete okure yo

**Explique para mim os seus pecados,**

Sono tsumi wo...

**Eu imploro à você  
**

_Aquele homem não estava somente cantando, estava fazendo amor. Com um maldito microfone._

Acordei todo molhado de suor e o pior: estava duro. Sorte a minha Megumi ter um sono pesado. Corri direto pro chuveiro e abri a ducha gelada. Conforme as coisa iam esfriando lá embaixo pensei no que tinha acontecido.

Na noite anterior eu assisti Kagen no Tsuki em DVD. Não o filme em que atuei, mas sim o live do meu amigo, _ênfase na palavra amigo,_ Gackt. Até aí nada demais. A não ser por um detalhe: aquilo deveria ser proibido.

É sério. No mínimo deveriam ter elevado a idade mínima do público para 18 anos. Como ele podia fazer aquelas coisas com o microfone? Se fosse gente, poderia processá-lo por assédio sexual. Em público!

A forma como ele se movia, os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta... e as mãos, aquelas mãos, percorrendo, alisando, acariciando... Seria possível alguém sentir ciúmes de um microfone?

Fragrance sempre foi uma das minhas músicas favoritas, mas agora eu sei que não posso mais ouvi-la sem que imagens eróticas percorram minha mente.

Respirei fundo e desliguei o chuveiro. Acho que pelo menos por enquanto as coisas estão sob controle. Tá, eu tive um sonho quente com meu melhor amigo, e dai? Não é nada demais... eu acho.

Volto pra cama e tento dormir um pouco. Dessa vez sem sonhos, por favor.

-x-

No dia seguinte, sou acordado por Megumi. Não sei como alguém arranja tanto assunto logo pela manhã. Será que só eu acordo sem vontade de falar com ninguém? Me levanto e vou me lavar e ela ainda está falando quando volto pro quarto. Dizia algo sobre querer passar o dia juntos e que queria minha companhia para fazer compras. Ótimo.

Tomamos café e saímos no meu carro. - Tem certeza que não quer chamar uma amiga pra ir com você? - pergunto.

-Não Hideto. Será que é errado querer a companhia do meu marido por um dia?

Reviro os olhos e suspiro fundo. Ela só me chamava de Hideto quando estava brava.-Não é isso Megumi. Eu só acho que não sou a pessoa mais indicada pra fazer compras com você.

-Eu só quero que fiquemos juntos. Não importa o que vamos fazer. - ela chega mais perto e me dá um beijo na bochecha.

Sorrio resignado. - Então está bem.

Dirijo para o bairro onde sabia que ela mais gostava de gastar. Espero que não esteja tudo muito cheio. Isso seria realmente desagradável.

Quando chegamos ela vai direto para uma loja de vestidos e começa a experimentar uma dezena deles. O gerente da loja já nos conhece, então ficamos num lugar mais reservado. Ela sai do provador e me pergunta o que eu achei de um vestido vermelho justo, que marcava bem o corpo dela.

-Está linda. - eu respondo. E está mesmo.

De repente minha mente viaja e me lembro de uma entrevista que li em uma revista, onde Gackt dizia que já o confundiram com uma mulher uma vez em um banheiro público na Holanda ou qualquer outro país. Olho de novo pra Megumi se admirando em frente ao espelho e imagino Gackt coberto por aquele tecido lustroso. Aposto que ele ficaria bonito se colocasse uma peruca loira comprida. E sua voz soaria estranhamente _sexy _se imitasse uma mulher falando... Fechei os olhos e fiquei visualizando a cena.

-Haido... está me ouvindo? - Megumi já estava com outro vestido e me encarava com cara desconfiada.

-Sim. Esse ficou melhor ainda, Megumi. - A vi suspirar e balançar a cabeça resignada.

-Vamos embora. Chega de vestidos por hoje. - Concordei e fui com ela pagar as compras. Levamos as sacolas para o carro e ela sugeriu que fôssemos tomar um refresco. Estava muito quente, então concordei.

Enquanto dirigia pelas ruas lotadas de carros, fiquei pensando no que havia de errado comigo. Poxa vida, eu conheço o cara há um tempão, até fiz um filme com ele e foi uma das melhores coisas que fiz na minha vida e na minha carreira. E tinha sido muito divertido. Por que de repente começo a pensar nele desse jeito?

-Olha amor, o Gakuto-san! - só podia ser brincadeira.

Quando vejo, Megumi está apontando para um imenso outdoor do outro lado da avenida. Gackt estava mesmo lá, de terno e óculos escuros e _puta que o pariu_... Lindo. Devo ter ficado em transe por uns instantes, pois começaram a buzinar atrás de mim quando o farol abriu e eu não me movi.

-Querido, você está bem? - Cara, agora eu tava marcando muita bobeira. Pisei no acelerador e seguimos em frente.

Chegamos em uma sorveteria e nos acomodamos nos fundos. Eu ainda estava tentando regular minha respiração. Aquilo já estava passando dos limites. Megumi estava me olhando de soslaio e eu puxei o menu pra bem perto, cobrindo meu rosto.

-O que vão querer? - perguntou a garçonete olhando pra mim, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Um milkshake de chocolate, por favor. E você querido? - Passei os olhos correndo pelas opções e pedi uma taça de sorvete de baunilha. O meu favorito.

Enquanto esperávamos, Megumi voltou a falar. Dessa vez sobre mim. Por que eu estava estranho, parecia que não estava gostando de estar ali com ela, que ela queria mais atenção e blá, blá, bla. Para calá-la, puxei o rosto dela e lhe beijei, pedindo desculpas.

-Eu sou mesmo um idiota. Você me perdoa? - A cara que eu fiz deve ter sido muito fofa porque ela se derreteu toda. Ponto pra mim.

Nosso pedido chegou finalmente e eu logo coloquei uma colher bem cheia na minha boca. Fechei os olhos e deixei o creme escorregar pela minha garganta. Delicioso. Tão doce e cremoso, aquele sabor lembrava...

Merda, de novo não...

Tarde demais.

_Ele estava com uma roupa impossivelmente justa e molestava praticamente todos os membros da banda. Jesus, ele até simulava um sexo oral! Também tinha aquela parte em que ele ficava de quatro por cima de um cara e abria a blusa dele, lambendo seu tórax. _

_Aquilo_ definitivamente deveria ser proibido.

Maldita hora em que resolvi assistir de novo todos os seus shows! Agora aquilo não sairia tão cedo da minha cabeça.

_Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni_

_**Tudo bem se eu amar você? Nesta noite trêmula**_

_Aru ga mama de ii yo motto fukaku_

_**Faça daquele jeito...faça mais... mais fundo...**_

_Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga_

_**Na pressão dos seus lábios**_

_Toke au hodo ni_

_**reclamando os meus**_

_Boku wa kimi no Vanilla_

_**Sou a sua baunilha  
**_

Peguei mais uma porção do sorvete. Adoraria provar sua baunilha, Gacchan. Provaria você por inteiro, sentiria bem o seu gosto. Poderia te cobrir com sorvete também, assim minha língua percorreria todo seu corpo em busca de mais...

Abri os olhos e dei de cara com Megumi boquiaberta. - Não sabia que você gostava tanto assim de sorvete, Haido.

Deus, com certeza eu estava soltando alguns ruídos constrangedores sem perceber. -Hmm... é que esse está realmente muito bom. - peguei um pouco e coloquei na boca dela.

-É, está gostoso. Vamos pra casa? - Terminei o que restava do meu sorvete e saímos.

Voltamos pra casa em silêncio, o que era um milagre. Chegando em casa, Megumi me abraçou - Obrigada pela companhia querido.

-Não foi nada. - ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou minha testa. Vendo ela se afastar eu me senti um pouco culpado. O que eu, um homem casado, estava pensando da vida? Eu tinha que tomar vergonha na cara. É isso.

Fui até o bar e peguei uma dose de uísque. Talvez eu precisasse voltar mais cedo ao trabalho. Mas eram os primeiros dias de folga depois de séculos dentro daquele estúdio! Fora que a gente encerrou uma turnê a pouco tempo... Não, meu problema era outro, tinha até nome. E um corpo esguio, uma boca pecaminosa e uma voz de tirar o fôlego.

Fui pra sala e liguei a TV em busca de distração. Dizem que quando estamos apaixonados passamos a enxergar a pessoa amada em toda a parte. Está bem, mas aquilo já era perseguição.

Peraí... eu disse apaixonado? Eu estava era ferrado, isso sim.

Lá estava ele novamente. Dessa vez em um comercial de uma clínica de beleza. Muito apropriado. Não seria nada de mais se ele não estivesse nu. Totalmente nu. E olhando pra câmera de um jeito que me fazia querer ficar nu com ele também.

Alguém lá em cima não gostava de mim, definitivamente. Desliguei a TV e fui correndo tomar um banho gelado. Maldição! Como eu ia dormir tranqüilo depois dessa?

* * *

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Devaneios**

_Por Carol Camui_

**Disclaimer: **Por mais incrível que pareça Gackt, Hyde ou Gacktjob não me pertencem.

**Sinopse:** Apresentando as fantasias secretas de Hideto Takarai envolvendo seu melhor amigo e um microfone.

**Beta:** Word & Eu.

**Shipper:** GakuHai!

**Avisos:** Conteúdo adulto! Pegação nervosa entre dois caras lindos. Se você curte, é nois! ;p

**Nota:** No primeiro capítulo eu citei algumas músicas mas não coloquei os nomes porque achei que já estava meio óbvio. Mas pra desencargo de consciência as músicas foram Fragrance e Vanilla, do Gackt.

* * *

**Parte 2**

_O dia em que Hideto __Takarai percebeu que seus problemas eram muito mais graves do que ele imaginava.

* * *

_

Okay. Uma coisa era acordar assustado depois de ter um sonho um tanto quanto... provocante. Outra coisa muito diferente era ser acordado pela própria esposa enquanto se tinha um sonho desses.

No fundo eu devo ser um cara muito sortudo, pois Megumi é admiravelmente obtusa. Ou pelo menos fingia ser... não importa. Na verdade eu nem sei o que foi que ela ouviu, só sei que quando ela me acordou, me disse que eu devia estar tendo um pesadelo horrível, pois estava gemendo alto e parecia agoniado. Minha nossa, sorte estar tudo escuro, assim ela não notou a barraca armada logo abaixo da minha cintura.

Depois que ela voltou a dormir, me levantei e fui tomar um banho. Não tinha como continuar com essa situação por muito mais tempo. Isso tinha que acabar hoje.

Sim, hoje. No Zepp Tokyo.

Semana passada eu comprei o ingresso pro _Drug Party_, sua nova turnê. Já tinha ouvido excelentes críticas sobre o _live_ e resolvi conferir. Fora que seria uma excelente oportunidade pra provar pra minha mente, e para meu corpo, que Gackt não passava de um homem normal que cantava muito bem, é verdade, mas que não era aquela coisa toda que os DVDs mostravam.

Certo, não dá pra cair nesse papo. Eu já vi o cara pessoalmente muitas vezes, e sei que ele é aquilo tudo e muito mais. Mas quem sabe, se eu for vê-lo novamente não acabo me acalmando um pouco? E se o que eu estiver sentindo for saudade ou coisa assim? Já fazem uns bons meses que não nos falamos e seria ótimo reencontrá-lo.

Depois de esfriar a cabeça voltei pra cama e dormi mais um pouco. Esse dia seria bem longo.

-x-

Não me lembro de nenhuma outra ocasião em que estive tão ansioso. Finalmente me acomodei em meu lugar e faltava pouco menos de meia hora pro início do espetáculo. Minhas mãos estão geladas e sinto um frio na barriga. Jesus, estou pior que uma garota no seu primeiro encontro.

Só sei que se demorar mais um pouco pra abrirem essas cortinas eu vou começar a gritar mais alto que essas histéricas estão gritando agora. Vão estar todas roucas amanhã, mas acho que elas não se importam. O lugar está lotado. Foi graças a meus contatos que consegui um ingresso para um lugar tão bom. Daqui tenho uma visão ótima do palco sem nenhuma cabeça intrusa na minha frente. Ser famoso e rico tem suas vantagens.

Peraí, começou a tocar uma música. As cortinas estão se abrindo e está passando um filme com um resumo de todos os seus shows anteriores. Só de ver aquelas cenas meu corpo já começou a reagir de forma estranha. Deve haver algo errado com meus hormônios, não é possivel. Ele ainda não apareceu, ainda dá pra ir embora sem maiores problemas.

Oh. Meu. Deus.

Acabo de perceber que cometi um erro terrível. E o pior é que no fundo eu já sabia exatamente o que iria acontecer. O mais sensato seria cair fora agora, mas não podia mais me mexer. Nem piscar eu conseguia.

Alguém, por favor, me explique como é possível uma pessoa ser tão absurdamente linda? Eu juro que se estivesse lá embaixo já teria invadido o palco e daria muito trabalho para os seguranças. Ok, talvez nem tanto. Mas, cara, eu sou uma perfeita fangirl. Não me reconheço mais. Tudo culpa dele.

Ele e aquele enorme casaco preto de couro. Ele e aquela calça preta apertada. Ele e aquela camiseta meio transparente que deixava a mostra seu umbigo e outras partes interessantes. Ele e aqueles cintos prateados em volta de sua coxa. Ele e aquele rosto, aquela boca, aquele olhar. Ele e aquela voz.

Não sei se sairei vivo daqui esta noite.

Nas primeiras músicas eu ainda estava tentando sair do estado de transe, então não estava prestando muita atenção. Até que ele começou a fazer aqueles movimentos. Acho que o fato de não estar ali embaixo bem de cara para o palco até que estava ajudando um pouco. Mas mesmo daqui eu conseguia vislumbrar suas mãos percorrendo sem pudor sua barriga até o meio de suas pernas. Bem, nada do que eu já não tivesse visto antes, pela Tv, pelo menos. Se bem que pessoalmente as coisas eram muito melhores. Ou piores, nesse caso.

Mas o nível ainda estava aceitável. Nada muito explícito até ali. Graças a Deus.

Agora eu estava cantando junto com ele. Amo todas essas músicas e até me emociono com algumas. _Emu ~ For My Dear _me faz chorar. Ele coloca tanta paixão naquela letra que eu não consigo me controlar. Mas depois começam músicas mais pesadas e alegres e eu estou pulando e gritando feito louco.

Está tudo correndo bem e eu estou me divertindo como há muito tempo não fazia. Acho que estava exagerando quando pensei que não aguentaria vê-lo ao vivo. Ele deve ter mudado muito desde aquelas últimas apresentações e agora não faz mais aquele tipo de coisa. É lógico que apenas sua presença ali já emana uma sensualidade absurda, mas eu estou me controlando bem até aqui.

Espere, acho que estou me precipitando.

_Ele __sobe uns degraus no fundo do palco a passos lentos. Está de costas para a platéia e olha de lado enquanto deslisa suavemente o casaco por cima dos ombros. Ele tira o casaco devagar e se vira rápido, jogando o casaco para trás. Seu cabelo escuro cobre em parte seus olhos e ele tem a boca entreaberta. Ele começa a balançar os quadris como se fosse uma serpente e tem um braço levantado e o outro ao longo do corpo._

Me no mae ni arawarete wa kie

**A coisa que apareceu na frente de meus olhos desapareceu**

Boku no yume o kirikizamu koe

**A voz que corta meus sonhos em pedaços**

Itsuwari darake no kono yo de

**Nesse mundo cheio de mentiras**

Asobarete...kowasarete

**Provoque-me... Quebre-me**

_Enquanto ocorre o solo de guitarras ele rebola de uma forma que daria inveja a muitas dançarinas do ventre. Seus movimentos são ritmados e enquanto ele canta suas mãos deslisam por sua cintura, barriga e peito. Sua voz é grossa e extremamente sexy._

Tooku de kikoeru ano koe

**Aquela voz que pode ser ouvida tão distante**

Mousou darake no noa no fune

**Uma arca de Noé cheia de desilusões**

Toosarete...fusagarete

**Espanque-me... Pare-me**

Okasarete  
**  
Viole-me**

_Ele está descendo os degraus bem devagar e sua voz profunda ecoa pelas paredes. Toda a platéia grita descontroladamente._

Nanimokamo okizari ni shite

**Deixe tudo para trás**

Ima mo mada ano bashou de boku wa kimi dake o miteru

**Até mesmo agora nesse local eu estou apenas olhando para você**

Lie...mune o kirisaite

**Mentira… Você que rasgou meu peito**

Koe o ubawarete

**Roubou de mim minha voz**

Me o fusagareta kimi

**Obstruiu meus olhos**

Lie...yasashiku kirisaite

**A mentira... gentilmente me rasgou  
**  
Sotto sakishimete

**Suavemente me abraçou**

Ta-su-ke-te-ageru

**P-por fa-favor me salve**

Fato: eu precisava de um novo par de calças urgente. E _Nine Spiral_ acabou de entrar para a lista das músicas mais perigosas de serem ouvidas.

Aquilo estava indo muito além de tudo que eu já tinha visto e o pior é que parecia que ele estava apenas começando. Na sequência teve um _fanservice_ básico com o Ju-Ken sendo abraçado por trás. Aí ele jogou água sobre a própria cabeça e depois sobre a platéia enquanto dizia que amava todos ali. E quando eu achava que as coisas estavam se acalmando, entraram duas garotas vestidas com micro saias e usando máscaras.

Até aí tudo bem, não fosse o fato de ele as ter beijado. Mesmo com as máscaras cobrindo suas bocas, eu não admitia que seus lábios tocassem outra coisa que não envolvesse minha pessoa! Eu sei que estou surtando, mas ele não deveria estar fazendo aquilo. Que falta de respeito com as fãs que estão te assistindo, Gakuto-san! Tento ignorar o fato que elas devem estar muito excitadas vendo aquilo.

Como se não bastasse as meninas se esfregando nele a cada oportunidade no meio da coreografia elas ainda ficaram para a próxima música. E dessa vez foi ainda pior...

Uma ficou de frente pra ele e a outra por trás. A que estava na frente ele guiou para baixo e ela ficou com a cara bem na frente do seu... sim... isso mesmo. E eles começaram a se mover juntos, e mesmo que não desse pra ver nitidamente daqui do alto, eu tenho certeza que sua cara era a mais depravada possível.

De repente estou torcendo para esse show acabar logo. Mas aí elas saem de cena e tudo fica melhor. Lógico que eu quase morri quando ele cantou _Fragrance_, mas pra minha sorte o microfone sofreu menos danos dessa vez.

O restante foi mais tranquilo, na medida do possível. Foi engraçado quando o You assumiu os vocais junto com o Chacha enquanto o Gackt ficou na bateria. Eles ainda jogaram vários bichinhos de pelúcia para a platéia. Pena que eu não consegui pegar nenhum. A música de encerramento não poderia ser mais perfeita: _Kimi Ga Oikaketa Yume._

Era isso. Fiquei parado por alguns minutos, esperando meu coração desacelerar. Nem parecia que eu também era cantor e que já fiz muitos shows antes. Estava ali como espectador e como admirador também. Não é como se nunca tivesse visto ele cantar ao vivo também, nós até nos encontramos em alguns festivais e em programas de TV. Mas hoje foi totalmente diferente.

Depois que o lugar começa a esvaziar um pouco eu saí do meu camarote. É com muita ansiedade que me dirijo para seu camarim. Nem avisei nada sobre vir vê-lo, então nem sei como ele vai me receber. Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos e eu estou um pouco nervoso quanto a isso. Quem sabe eu não devo ir direto pra casa? O que eu vou falar quando encontrá-lo? Que quero ir pra cama com ele? Ah, isso é loucura.

Mas nesse momento eu me sinto um louco.

Vou falar com o segurança que logo me reconhece e me leva para onde ele está. Meu coração parece que vai sair pela boca. No fundo eu estou parecendo uma perfeita garotinha e estaria rindo da minha cara se não tivesse perdido a capacidade para tal coisa. O segurança bate em uma porta e logo alguém abre e eles falam alguma coisa. A porta é fechada novamente e depois de alguns segundos alguém aparece pelo vão e me pede pra entrar. Lá vamos nós.

Depois de cumprimentar algumas pessoas eu o vejo mais ao fundo sentado com uma toalha em volta dos ombros. Ele se levanta e vem em minha direção. Acho que meus joelhos estão amolecendo, mas antes que eu pudesse cair, sinto seus braços me envolverem. Seu cheiro é de suor misturado com alguma fragrância muito gostosa. Eu passo meus braços em volta de sua cintura e ouço ele murmurar alguma coisa pra mim. Sinto que poderia ficar ali pra sempre, mas tem outras pessoas no recinto. Ele se afasta um pouco e eu olho para seu rosto. Perfeição é uma palavra que o definiria muito bem.

-É muito bom te ver aqui, Haido.

Eu não consigo dizer nada, pois ainda estou perdido nos seus olhos azuis. Então ele sorri e me leva pra sentar junto com ele. Não tenho idéia do que vai acontecer agora, mas só sei que não tenho mais escapatória. Devo estar mesmo apaixonado.

* * *

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Devaneios**

_Por Carol Camui_

**Disclaimer: **Por mais incrível que pareça Gackt, Hyde ou Gackt job não me pertencem.

**Sinopse:** Apresentando as fantasias secretas de Hideto Takarai envolvendo seu melhor amigo e um microfone.

**Beta:** Word & Eu.

**Shipper:** GakuHai!

**Avisos:** Conteúdo adulto! Pegação nervosa entre dois caras lindos. Se você curte, é nois! ;p

**Nota:** O trecho da música que aparece no final desse capítulo é Orenji No Taiyou, do Gackt. _Obvious._

* * *

**Parte 3**

O dia em que Hideto (quase) perdeu o controle.

* * *

_Ele está falando. Não me preocupo muito com o significado das palavras, mas o som que sai de sua boca é muito bonito. Parece uma melodia, daquelas que a gente pode ouvir o dia inteiro sem enjoar e que nos faz lembrar de coisas boas que já passaram pela nossa vida._

_Ele está sorrindo. Seu sorriso ilumina todo o seu rosto e forma pequenas rugas em volta dos seus olhos. Seus olhos são brilhantes e estão fixos em mim. Sua boca é rosada e parece feita para ser beijada._

_Sua pele é branca e levemente dourada. Seus cabelos são escuros e ele afasta com as mãos algumas mechas que cobrem seus olhos. Suas mãos são fortes e bem cuidadas e estão cheias de anéis. Uma delas pousa levemente em minha coxa e eu me deu conta de que dessa vez não é um sonho._

Isso é real.

Como é bom estar com ele, falar com ele, tocar nele. Bem, na verdade eu estou só ouvindo ele falar e deixando ele me tocar.

Ele me trouxe para a festa de despedida da turnê e também estamos comemorando seu aniversário. Já teve comida, bolo e um belo discurso do aniversariante, que foi aplaudido com muita empolgação e é claro, regado a muita bebida.

Praticamente toda a equipe está presente e o lugar foi fechado só pra nós. É um restaurante muito acolhedor e bem decorado. No salão principal, onde estamos, há várias mesas redondas, uma ao lado da outra. Na nossa mesa estão Chacha, Ju-ken, Jun-ji, You, eu e ele. Todos estão falando e rindo muito e eu tenho certeza de que estou sendo alvo de algumas piadinhas devido ao meu estado meio hipnótico, mas não consigo prestar atenção nelas.

Eu já devo estar muito bêbado a essa altura. O álcool e a presença dele estão fazendo um estrago enorme na minha cabeça. Sei que deveria estar conversando normalmente, ou pelo menos interagindo de alguma forma com os outros. Mas aqui estou eu, simplesmente bebendo e olhando para ele, devorando-o com os olhos, captando até o menor dos seus gestos. Patético.

Pelo menos eu tenho a desculpa de estar bêbado.

Peraí, algo está errado. Ele parou de falar e está olhando fixo pra mim. Meu Deus, o que eu faço agora?

-Haido... – ele colocou a mão no meu ombro e aproximou o rosto do meu.

Limpei a garganta e tentei parecer calmo. –O que é?

-Por que você está tão quieto?

-Acho que você está aborrecendo ele com sua tagarelice, Gakuto.– Pra meu desespero, parece que outras pessoas pararam pra prestar atenção na nossa conversa.

-Isso é impossível, You. E eu não estava tagarelando. – ele se virou de novo pra mim e disse preocupado. -Estava, Haido?

Eu balancei a cabeça em sinal negativo e ele pareceu aliviado. –Então por que não conversa comigo? Foi algo que eu fiz?

Minha nossa, algo me diz eu Gackt está mais bêbado do que eu. Mas a carinha que ele está fazendo é tão linda que eu estou morrendo de vontade de pegar ele no colo e fazer algumas coisas com ele.

-Ele não deve ter gostado do show esta com vergonha de dizer. – Ju-ken disse antes que eu pudesse me manifestar – E veio aqui só por educação.

-Claro que não! O show foi incrível! – finalmente consegui responder. Acho que falei um pouco alto demais pois todos ficaram mudos olhando pra mim. E começaram a rir logo em seguida.

-Pare de provocar o Haido-kun, _baka_! –Gackt levantou e deu um cascudo de leve na cabeça de Ju-ken.

-Você que começou. –Ju-ken coçava a cabeça.

-Mas eu posso!- Ele sentou novamente e começou a apertar minhas bochechas como se eu fosse um bebê. – E olha como ele fica _kawai_ todo vermelho... – Se fosse possível, eu o odiaria nesse momento. Aí ele retirou as mãos e beijou de leve meu rosto e eu voltei ao meu estado de transe.

-Hey, Gakuto... Haido-san é casado. Pare de molestá-lo. –Fiquei atento de novo.

-Deixe de tolice, You. Megumi-chan não tem a menor chance contra mim. – Ele se aproximou e deu um beijo no canto da minha boca. Todos estavam rindo do que ele disse, mas eu continuei sério. Esse seria o momento ideal pra eu me levantar e voltar pra casa rapidinho. Pra minha casa. Pra minha esposa.

Mas é claro que eu não fiz isso.

A festa continuou noite a dentro e agora pelo menos eu estava conversando um pouco mais. Depois daquilo eu parei um pouco com a bebida. Não queria ser pego desprevenido em mais uma brincadeira. Gackt parecia não ter esse tipo de problema. Ele bebia demais e parecia muito animado, depois parecia irritado, as vezes um pouco bravo e irritante e depois voltava a ficar animado. Mas não deixava de ser adorável para mim. Sim, eu sou uma verdadeira garota apaixonada.

-Haido-kun... você gostou da minha festa? – ele estava com a cabeça escorada no meu ombro e me olhava com carinha de filhote abandonado.

-Gostei, Gachan. Muito.

Ele sorriu. – Que bom que você veio... senti sua falta, sabia? – Oh, pare com isso, por favor. Eu não resisto.

-Eu também estava com saudades. – passei a mão pelo seu rosto e ele fechou os olhos, suspirando de leve. Cara, já disse pra não fazer isso.

-Me leva pra casa? – Seu rosto estava tão perto. Sua voz estava tão baixa. Seus olhos estavam tão brilhantes. Mesmo bêbado, ele é tão sexy...

É claro que eu disse sim.

Parece que todos concordaram que a festa já tinha terminado. Tinha sido uma noite muito divertida e todos estavam cansados. Nós nos levantamos e saímos. Ele estava abraçado comigo e de vez em quando dava alguns beijos em meu pescoço. Eu tenho plena consciência de que isso não vai terminar nada bem. Com sorte ele dormiria assim que chegássemos em sua casa. Aí eu sairia ileso. Ou quase.

-Haido-san, não prefere que eu cuide dele daqui pra frente? - You me perguntou. – Não precisa ter todo esse trabalho.

-Imagine, eu...

-Não seja ciumento, You. Eu também te amo. Depois eu deixo você cuidar de mim, está bem?

You arregalou os olhos e ficou vermelho. Depois sorriu e chegou mais perto de mim. –Tem certeza? Sabe, ele pode ser um pouco... inconveniente as vezes.

-Eu ouvi isso. – Gackt murmurou, emburrado.

-Está tudo bem, You-san. Não é incômodo algum. – You deu de ombros e se despediu de nós.

Eu o levei para meu carro e ele se sentou do meu lado. –Belo carro, Haido.

-Obrigado. –Eu dei a partida e nós saímos.

-Onde você está me levando? – Se não fosse a expressão de total dúvida em seu rosto, eu não teria acreditado que ele falava sério.

-À sua casa, claro.

-Ah, é mesmo. – Ele encostou a cabeça no banco e fechou os olhos. – Você é bonzinho. Obrigado.

-É um prazer Gachan.

-Não... ainda não, Haido. –Eu virei a cabeça e olhei pra ele, querendo entender o que exatamente ele quis dizer com aquilo, mas ele já estava dormindo.

Demoramos cerca de 40 minutos pra chegar a sua casa. Ele dormiu o caminho todo e agora eu não tinha coragem de acordá-lo. Ele tava tão lindo todo encolhidinho no banco do carro...

Fiquei uns 5 minutos só olhando pra ele, pensando em várias formas de acordá-lo, uma melhor que a outra, mas ele acordou sozinho. Acordou e se espreguiçou como um gato manhoso, fazendo uns ruídos que mandaram mensagens instantâneas para certa parte do meu cérebro, que, por sua vez, enviou outra mensagem para certa parte do meu corpo.

Eu devia estar morrendo de sono agora. Devia estar cansado e nem devia ter conseguido dirigir direito. Mas não. Eu estou totalmente acordado, e cada vez mais excitado. Droga.

-Já chegamos?

-Sim.

-Desculpe ter dormido invés de ter feito companhia pra você, Haido.

-Não tem problema. Você está cansado. – _E bêbado_.

-Você vai entrar comigo, não vai?

-Não sei. Acho que é melhor eu ir. Já está muito tarde.

-Entre um pouco, por favor. Não quero ficar sozinho. – Eu juro que estava _quase_ conseguindo ir embora. Mas ele fez aquela cara de cãozinho abandonado. De novo.

-Tudo bem. Mas não posso ficar por muito tempo. – Bem, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Acompanhar um amigo bêbado até sua casa. Talvez ajudá-lo a tomar banho e colocar ele na cama... nada demais.

Calma aí... eu disse banho?

Antes que eu percebesse, já estávamos dentro de sua casa. Ele não parecia estar tão mal, talvez não estivesse precisando de tantos cuidados, afinal. Talvez eu devesse ligar pra Megumi e saber como ela está. Mas incomodá-la a essa hora da noite seria um absurdo, não? É... nada de telefonemas. Ela sabia que eu não voltaria cedo. Estava tudo bem. Acho.

-Fique à vontade Haido. Eu vou tomar um ba... – de repente ele tropeçou no próprio pé e caiu com tudo no chão. Corri para ajudá-lo.

-Machucou, Gachan? – ele estava fazendo uma careta e se sentou no chão, acariciando o tornozelo.

-Acho que torci. Tá doendo. – eu retirei as mãos dele e comecei a massagear seu tornozelo dolorido. Ele fez outra careta de dor, mas logo relaxou. –Hm... você é bom com as mãos, Haido.

Eu devo ter ficado vermelho com aquilo, porque ele começou a rir da minha cara. –Você é bobo, Gachan. Sabia?

-E você é lindo. Sabia? – balancei a cabeça e continuei olhando fixo para seu pé.

-É melhor ir tomar seu banho.

Ele levantou meu rosto com a mão e chegou mais perto. – Você me ajuda? Não sei se consigo tirar essa roupa sozinho.

Eu ri. – Pare com isso. Ou eu vou embora.

Ele fez um biquinho. –Não fica bravo comigo...

-Não estou bravo. Vamos. –Eu fiz ele se levantar e fomos para seu quarto. Parecia que eu estava lidando com uma criança. Ele continuou fazendo manha, mas eu finalmente o coloquei dentro do banheiro com algumas roupas limpas que consegui pegar, sem me perder dentro do seu armário gigantesco. Fechei a porta depois de convencê-lo a tomar banho sozinho. Antes tive que convencer a mim mesmo, é lógico.

Eu poderia tirar proveito disso. Agarrá-lo e fazer com ele tudo o que meu corpo exigia, mas não seria certo. Faltou muito pouco pra eu mandar minha consciência para os ares e me perder de vez naquele corpo escultural que estava me provocando.

Fiquei encostado na porta do banheiro e respirei fundo, tentando regular meu batimento cardíaco. Passou algum tempo e eu já estava começando a ficar tranquilo. Até que enfim um pouco de sossego.

-Haido... vem aqui! – Falei cedo demais.

-O que você quer, Gachan? – ele não respondeu.– Eu tenho quase certeza de que aquilo é algum tipo de truque mas mesmo assim eu abro a porta. –Gakuto?

Aquilo só podia ser uma visão.

_O banheiro é grande e iluminado apenas por velas. Ele estava na banheira, coberto de água até a cintura. Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua respiração era suave. Seus braços estão abertos e apoiados na borda da banheira. Haviam algumas pétalas dentro da água, mas é possível vislumbrar perfeitamente suas formas lá embaixo._

_Seu peito sobe e desce devagar e ele abre os olhos lentamente. Ouço sua boca pronunciar meu nome e eu me aproximo dele. O cheiro que ele exala é o mais delicioso que existe e sua voz faz meus pêlos se arrepiarem. Sento na borda da banheira e fico olhando pra ele. Ele segura minha mão e a leva até seus lábios. Meu dedo indicador vai parar dentro de sua boca e ele começa a chupá-lo. _

–_Não quero ficar sozinho, Haido. _

_Ele escuta meu gemido e sorri pra mim. Sinto suas mãos em volta da minha cintura e de repente meu corpo está todo quente e molhado. _

_Ele me puxou pra dentro da banheira e a água se espalhou em nossa volta. Eu olho pra ele assustado, mas antes que dissesse alguma coisa ele me beija. Seus lábios são mais macios do que tudo que já provei e eu abro minha boca, permitindo que sua língua encontre a minha. Suas mãos percorrem um caminho perigoso por baixo da minha camisa, chegando até minha cintura. Eu posso sentir o volume entre suas pernas, assim como tenho plena consciência de que tenho um igual entre as minhas._

_Eu passo os braços envolta do seu pescoço e o beijo se aprofunda. Suas unhas começam a arranhar minhas costas e eu sinto que vou morrer. Seus quadris se movem e sua ereção roça a minha bunda. Eu largo sua boca e solto um gemido longo e ele beija meu pescoço e suas mãos percorrem meu corpo ainda vestido._

_Antes que ele alcance os botões da minha calça eu seguro suas mãos._

-Não posso fazer isso, Gakuto.

Ele me olha como se estivesse me vendo pela primeira vez. Não consigo ler o que se passa em sua mente.

-Qual é o problema, Haido? Você não gosta de mim? – Por um instante pensei que ele fosse chorar. Isso cortaria meu coração. Sério.

Segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos e beijei de leve seus lábios rosados. –É claro que gosto de você, seu bobo. Mas isso que estamos fazendo não é certo. E você está bêbado. Eu não abuso de bêbados.

Ele sorriu de leve. – Mas eu não ligo. Abuse de mim o quanto quiser. –ele veio me beijar de novo e eu quase deixei.

-Termine de tomar seu banho, Gachan. Dessa vez sozinho. – Eu saí como pude da banheira e deixei no banheiro minhas roupas molhadas. Me enrolei com uma toalha que estava por alí e fui correndo para o quarto.

Cara, como eu deixei isso acontecer? Eu sabia que isso não ia acabar bem, mas quase aconteceu uma tragédia irreparável.

Respirei fundo e aos poucos fui acalmando as coisas lá embaixo. Depois fui procurar uma roupa emprestada para passar a noite. Quando terminei de me vestir, ele saiu do banheiro. Para minha sorte, já estava totalmente vestido.

– É... eu peguei uma roupa sua emprestada, tudo bem? – Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e se jogou na cama. Ele bateu com a mão de leve no travesseiro ao seu lado, me convidando pra deitar ali. Eu hesitei.

-Está tudo bem, Haido. Não tenha medo de mim. – Eu sorri e me deitei junto com ele. Ele segurou minha mão e fechou os olhos. – Canta uma música pra mim?

Onde tinha ido parar aquele homem terrivelmente sensual de minutos atrás? Agora ele estava a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Mas de qualquer jeito me fazia perder o controle. Gackt era mesmo assim.

-Que música você quer ouvir?

-Qualquer uma. Eu quero dormir ouvindo sua voz. – Ele se encolheu todo perto de mim e eu o abracei enquanto cantava baixinho no seu ouvido.

Yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou

**No crepúsculo nós observamos o sol laranja**

Nakisou na kao wo shite eien no sayonara

**Ambos prestes a chorar pelo ultimo adeus.**

-Ai shiteiru, Haido. – Eu olhei pra ele mas ele já dormia. Sorri comigo mesmo. Mesmo sabendo que não se deve levar em consideração palavras ditas pela influência de substâncias alcoólicas, me senti o homem mais feliz do mundo.

-Também te amo, Gachan.

* * *

_Continua..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Devaneios**

_Por Carol Camui  
_

**Disclaimer: **Por mais incrível que pareçaGackt, Hyde ou Gacktjob não me pertencem.

**Sinopse:** Apresentando as fantasias secretas de Hideto Takarai envolvendo seu melhor amigo e um microfone.

**Beta:** Word & Eu.

**Shipper:** GakuHai! Gackt Camui e Hideto Takarai._  
_

**Avisos:** Conteúdo adulto!Pegação nervosa entre dois caras lindos. Se você curte, é nois! ;p

**

* * *

**

**Parte Quatro**

O dia em que Hideto tomou sua decisão._  


* * *

_

_Estava sonhando. No meu sonho, eu passava a noite na mesma cama que meu melhor amigo. Eu cantava um canção para ele poder dormir. Ele segurava a minha mão e a levava até seus lábios enquanto dizia que me amava. Eu sorria pra ele e respondia que o amava também._

_No meu sonho eu pensava: se isso não for um sonho, eu estou perdido.  
_

Me remexi um pouco na cama e abri meus olhos bem devagar. Não reconheci o lugar onde estava. Aquele quarto era pelo menos 3 vezes maior do que o meu e estava meio escuro. A cama onde eu estava era grande demais e eu senti um pouco de frio. Olhei para o lado e vi que estava sozinho. De repente, a lembrança me veio como uma pancada e eu coloquei a mão na cabeça, fechando bem os olhos, querendo afugentar aquilo de mim.

Antes que eu conseguisse colocar em ordem meus pensamentos, ouvi alguém cantarolar em algum canto da casa, depois o som de passos se aproximando e finalmente a porta do quarto se abriu, bem devagar. Um Gackt muito sorridente, só de roupão, apareceu. Me cobri instintivamente com o lençol. Pelo menos eu não estava nu. Mas aquilo ainda era constrangedor.

-Finalmente você acordou, Haido! – Ele ficou um momento quieto, só olhando pra mim e sorrindo. Eu não disse nada, então ele pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa - O café está servido. Fique à vontade pra se arrumar. Suas roupas estão ali e já estão secas – Ele apontou para uma poltrona perto dali. –Estou te esperando na cozinha! – E saiu cantarolando como antes.

Antes de pensar em qualquer coisa, me levantei e fui tomar um banho rápido. Quanto mais cedo eu saísse dali, melhor. Fui para o quarto e me troquei, surpreso por minhas roupas estarem em tão ótimo estado. O que ele havia feito enquanto eu dormia?

Foi com um pouco de apreensão que saí do quarto e percorri o caminho até a cozinha. Aquela casa era realmente enorme e, se já não a conhecesse, eu poderia facilmente me perder ali. No caminho fiquei admirando a decoração. Tudo era tão refinado e elegante. Combinava perfeitamente com a personalidade dele.

Chegando na cozinha, me deparei com uma mesa repleta de guloseimas de todo os tipos. Ele estava sentado de costas para mim e se virou assim que me ouviu chegar.

-Pra quem é tudo isso? Você quer me engordar, Gachan?

Ele sorriu. – Achei que estivesse com fome depois de toda aquela atividade de ontem a noite.

Uma careta de horror deve ter se formado em meu rosto. Será que eu perdi alguma coisa? Espere, ele estava mais bêbado do que eu! Não é possível que eu não me lembre de uma coisa desse tipo...

Mas aí ele não aguentou e começou a rir da minha cara. _Baka_!

-Haido, você não tem idéia de como fica fofo quando está assustado! Venha, se sente aqui. – Ele puxou a cadeira que estava ao seu lado e eu me sentei. –Sabe... eu quero te agradecer.

Ele estava olhando diretamente para os meus olhos e dessa vez estava sério.

-Pelo quê? – Eu perguntei.

Ele pegou a minha mão e a beijou. – Por tudo. Por ter ido ao show ontem, por ter participado da festa conosco. Por passado a noite aqui e... por ter cuidado de mim.

Sem querer eu suspirei. Não tinha jeito. Por mais que eu quisesse fugir ou negar, não tinha como escapar agora. O jeito como ele estava falando aquelas coisas e olhando pra mim... parecia um rapaz meio tímido que estava prestes a pedir a garota que gostava em namoro. Eu apertei sua mão entre as minhas e sorri pra ele.

-Não precisa me agradecer, Gakuto. Foi muito divertido ficar esse tempo todo com você.

Ele sorriu mais ainda. – Ficar com você foi o melhor presente de aniversário que recebi, Haido.

Eu fiquei tão encantado que não soube o que responder. Então ele respondeu por mim.

–Vamos comer?

Só naquele momento percebi como estava faminto. Passamos a comer em silêncio. Estava tudo delicioso e conforme eu emitia ruídos de pura satisfação ele me lançava olhares e sorrisos discretos. Ele comia devagar, apreciando os sabores sem pressa. Mesmo que não fosse intencional, seus gestos eram extremamente sensuais e eu segurava o fôlego cada vez que ele mordia alguma fruta suculenta e depois fechava os olhos, mastigando vagarosamente. A minha sorte é que ele não comeu nenhuma banana.

Ele percebeu como eu o encarava e por um momento ficamos só olhando um para o outro. Aí eu o vi se aproximar perigosamente de mim. Ele segurou meu rosto pelo queixo e sua boca estava tão próxima da minha, que faltava bem pouco pra ele me beijar.

-Eu quero que você saiba que me lembro de tudo o que fiz e falei ontem a noite. - Ele retirou com a língua algum rastro de comida no canto da minha boca. - E eu não me arrependo de nada, Haido. – Ele encostou bem de leve sua boca na minha e eu fechei os olhos. Ele se afastou de novo e olhou bem fundo em meus olhos.– Se não quiser isso, é melhor me parar agora.

Eu queria. Deus, como eu queria. Por mais que eu inventasse desculpas na minha cabeça, elas não serviriam de nada naquele momento. Quem eu queria enganar?

Ele estava tão perto que dava pra sentir sua respiração batendo no meu rosto. Seu cheiro era tão bom que estava tomando conta de todos os meus sentidos. Eu estava ficando viciado pela presença dele. Meu corpo já clamava por seu toque e a simples lembrança do que quase fizemos na banheira na noite anterior foi suficiente para mandar arrepios pela minha espinha.

Ele ainda me olhava pacientemente. Parecia saber exatamente o que se passava em minha mente e tinha aquele sorriso misterioso nos lábios. Ele era simplesmente irresistível e sabia disso. Maldito.

Tinha as mãos trêmulas quando segurei seu rosto e o beijei. Coloquei tudo o que tinha naquele beijo e ele correspondeu imediatamente, na mesma intensidade. Meu Deus, o gosto de sua boca é ainda melhor do que me lembrava. E agora estava misturado com alguma coisa doce e cremosa que ele tinha comido. Nossas línguas se entrelaçavam devagar e de vez em quando sentia seus dentes morderem de leve meu lábio. Eu passei os braços em volta do seu pescoço, o querendo o mais próximo possível. Foi quando senti minhas forças se esvaírem por um momento.

Gackt ficou ajoelhado na minha frente e eu abri as pernas pra que ele ficasse entre elas. Agora seus braços estavam apoiados em minhas coxas e ele passou as mãos por dentro da minha camisa, acariciando de leve minha pele e me puxando mais pra frente, colando meus quadris em sua barriga. Eu não me cansava de sentir seu sabor. Sua boca era tão macia e ele fazia umas coisas com a língua que estavam tirando meu fôlego e minha razão. Aquilo estava tão bom que meus gemidos já saíam sem controle da minha boca e se misturavam com os dele.

Eu finalmente larguei sua boca e por falta de fôlego e sua cabeça imediatamente se afundou em meu peito, enquanto mãos ávidas percorriam minhas costas. Suas mãos eram quentes e macias, mas mesmo assim me faziam estremecer. Eu afundei meu rosto em seu cabelo sedoso, aspirando seu perfume. Ele começou a desabotoar minha blusa, provando cada centímetro exposto da minha pele.

Eu estava duro. Ele com certeza já tinha notado o volume pressionado contra sua barriga. Depois de despir minha camisa, ele me beijou de novo e sua mão foi parar na minha bunda. Ele começou a me puxar pra frente, fazendo eu me esfregar no naquele abdômen definido dele. Eu segurei a gola do seu roupão e comecei a abri-lo, deslizando os dedos por seus ombros. Ele moveu as mãos para dentro da minha calça e eu ofeguei, afastando-me um pouco dele. Ele aproveitou o abandono para abrir meu zíper e alcançar minha cueca. Eu o vi sorrir com devassidão um pouco antes de fechar meus olhos e gritar, quando sua mão finalmente alcançou minha ereção.

-Isso Haido... Eu quero ouvi-lo gritar bem alto pra mim... Por mim.

Isso não seria muito difícil, já que aqueles sons saíam involuntariamente da minha boca só com a sensação daquela mão hábil me tocando. Imaginei como seria se ele me tocasse com sua boca...

Gackt deve ter lido meus pensamentos, pois retirou minhas calças com pressa e eu fiquei lá sentado, totalmente nu. Ele me olhava com um misto de luxúria e carinho, se é que isso é possível, e eu fiquei ainda mais excitado. Ele se aproximou novamente e abaixou lentamente o corpo, numa postura de quase reverência. Quando sua língua tocou a cabeça do meu pênis eu não vi mais nada. Agora eu só conseguia gemer, bem alto, do jeito que ele queria.

Aquela boca tinha sido feita pra fazer aquilo, era tudo o que eu podia pensar. Ele me lambia, depois sugava, aí me envolvia quase por inteiro e passava a língua ao redor da ponta. E suas mãos encontraram o caminho até minhas bolas, que estavam recebendo um tratamento especial também. E ainda tinham os ruídos que escapavam da sua boca. Sons de pura satisfação, como se ele estivesse provando o mais puro néctar, e tivesse que aproveitar ao máximo cada segundo daquilo.

Eu sabia que não iria durar muito tempo. Agarrei forte seu cabelos e tentei forçá-lo a olhar pra mim. Ele não me deu atenção.

-Ga-Gaku... – O bom é que eu também tinha perdido a capacidade de falar. – Eu... vou...

-Pode vir, Haido... – Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi antes de gritar seu nome e liberar todo meu orgasmo em sua boca. Haviam luzes brilhando por trás dos meus olhos e espasmos percorriam todo o meu corpo. Levou alguns segundos pra eu notar que ele continuava me lambendo, removendo até a última gota que ainda escorria de mim.

Quando terminou, ele levantou a cabeça e olhou direto pra mim. Eu ainda estava meio zonzo, mas aquele olhar me deixou sem fôlego novamente. Sem dizer nada, ele me agarrou e me colocou em cima da mesa, afastando de qualquer jeito o que quer que estivesse lá em cima. Novamente ele estava entre minhas pernas, mas dessa vez de pé. Tirou o roupão com um movimento só e empurrou meu corpo pra trás, me deitando na mesa fria.

Agora eu me sentia totalmente exposto. Devia ser porque eu estava mesmo. Mas não tive muito tempo pra pensar nisso, por que agora ele também estava nu, e a visão tirou o que restava da minha sanidade. Eu estiquei minhas mãos e passei os dedos por seu peito liso e barriga bem torneada. Ele continuava me olhando daquele jeito faminto e se abaixou para me beijar novamente. Eu sentia seu membro duro junto ao meu, que começava a dar sinais de vida mais uma vez.

Ele largou minha boca e começou a procurar alguma coisa em cima da mesa. Depois veio com dois dedos melados de geléia de framboesa e colocou na minha boca. Eu lambi tudo e comecei a chupá-lo quase da mesma forma que ele fez comigo, enquanto ele me encarava e gemia com a visão.

Depois ele passou o braço por baixo da minha coxa e um dedo alcançou minha entrada. Eu segurei a respiração e agarrei seus ombros quando senti a invasão. Ele começou a se mover devagar, enquanto se esfregava em mim e devorava minha boca sem me dar chance de sentir dor. Outro dedo se juntou ao primeiro e depois mais um. Eu larguei seu beijo e respirei fundo, tentando relaxar ao máximo. Ele percebeu minha tensão e parou um pouco com os movimentos, sorrindo pra mim.

Com a outra mão ele pegou mais uma coisa na mesa e colocou na minha boca. Eu mastiguei devagar, olhando curioso pra ele. Tinha gosto de morango com chantilly. Ele veio novamente e invadiu minha boca, compartilhando comigo aquele gosto, agora ainda mais delicioso. Eu fiquei tão distraído com aquele beijo que quase tinha esquecido seus dedos dentro de mim. Até ele começar a movê-los novamente.

Agora não havia mais nenhum tipo de desconforto. Ele tocou alguma coisa lá dentro que fez uma onda de prazer percorrer de novo minha espinha. Eu gemi longamente e me segurei mais forte ainda nele, jogando minha cabeça pra trás. Ele aproveitou para morder meu pescoço e seus dedos atingiram aquele ponto de novo e de novo.

Quando achei que não aguentaria mais, ele retirou os dedos e imediatamente me senti preenchido com algo muito maior. Agora sim eu devo ter gritado muito alto. Minhas unhas atacaram suas costas e eu o ouvi urrar também. Eu gostei disso.

Continuei a arranhá-lo enquanto ele começava a se mover com força dentro de mim. Ele gemia bem perto do meu ouvido e eu conseguia distinguir levemente meu nome e palavras doces sobre como era bom o que ele estava sentindo. Mas também ele falava palavras sujas e se movia cada vez mais rápido, me fazendo gritar cada vez mais alto e perder totalmente o controle das minhas ações.

Estava vindo novamente. Aquela sensação de que tudo vai acabar e não havia nada que se pudesse fazer. Você se entrega e vai parar em outro mundo, um lugar cheio de luzes de todas as cores e sons que parecem feitos de vida. E nosso corpos parecem ter desaparecido e dado lugar a algo muito maior. Então eu fui transportado de volta quando me senti inundado por seu líquido quente.

Eu não sabia quanto a ele, mas eu nunca tinha sentido algo tão forte antes. E sem dizer nenhuma palavra, continuamos abraçados ali mesmo, em cima daquela mesa, com tudo melado, grudento e impregnado com nosso cheiro, mas não havia nenhum outro lugar no mundo onde eu gostaria de estar. Quando, depois de alguns minutos recuperando o fôlego, ele voltou a me beijar profundamente, eu tive esperanças de que ele pudesse estar sentindo o mesmo.

***

Eu estava em casa tentando colocar minha vida em ordem. O que era uma tarefa um tanto quanto complicada, na minha situação. Faziam duas semanas que eu não falava com ele, e tudo porque eu sou um idiota covarde. Mas o que mais eu poderia fazer? No fim das contas sou um homem casado. O fato de justo agora Megumi ter viajado para ficar um tempo com a família de sua mãe não me ajudava em nada.

Com o tempo tudo se resolveria. Aquilo tinha sido só sexo. O melhor sexo da minha vida, é verdade, mas não passava disso. E era melhor não ficar pensando muito nessas coisas.

Fui pro meu quarto terminar de arrumar minhas malas. Eu iria esquiar em algum lugar bem longe dali e esfriar, literalmente, a cabeça. Quem sabe a Suíça? Ou na casa de campo de algum amigo em algum lugar bem gelado e distante. Ou ainda poderia ir para o...

-Hideto-san, o senhor tem uma visita. – Mais essa agora... eu não estava esperando ninguém!

-Quem é? – Antes que alguém respondesse, Gackt surgiu de trás da porta e eu tive que me sentar para não cair com o susto.

-Olá Haido. Tomei a liberdade de entrar. Espero que não se importe. – Eu não estava em condições de articular nenhuma palavra e antes que eu percebesse, já estávamos a sós no quarto. – Você vai viajar?

-Eu... não esperava vê-lo aqui, Gakuto. – Aquilo era meio óbvio, mas foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

-Eu sei. Mas parece que esse foi o único jeito conseguir falar com você. – Ele estava de pé e passava os olhos pelo cômodo. Parecia um pouco triste e isso imediatamente me fez sentir péssimo. – E parece que se eu demorasse um pouco mais, também perdia essa chance.

Agora ele olhou direto pra mim e eu abaixei a cabeça envergonhado. – Eu sinto muito...

-Pelo quê você sente, Haido? – Ele se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado. – Pelo que fizemos aquele dia ou por ter fugido de mim? – Eu não consegui responder. Nem eu entendia o que se passava dentro de mim. – Você quer que eu vá embora e te deixe em paz?

Eu sacudi forte a cabeça e segurei sua mão. – Não, Gachan. Fique, por favor. Eu... só... estou tão confuso. – Eu acho que lágrimas começaram a escorrer do meu rosto, porque de repente ele estava molhado. Então Gackt me abraçou bem forte.

-Me desculpe, Haido. Eu não vim aqui para te deixar triste. Me perdoe. – Ele beijava meu cabelo e falava bem baixinho. – Eu nunca quis confundir você. Eu só... te amo tanto...

Eu arregalei os olhos e levantei a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam um pouco úmidos e eu tinha certeza de que ele não falaria aquilo da boca pra fora.

-Quando te vi depois do show naquele dia, eu nem acreditei que era você mesmo. E você estava ainda mais lindo do que eu me lembrava... – Agora ele estava sorrindo e tudo se iluminava quando ele sorria. Eu sorri também. Ele beijou minha testa e depois encostou sua cabeça na minha. – Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Haido. Me desculpe se causei complicações pra você. – Ele se levantou e foi caminhando para a porta. - You tem razão, eu sou muito inconveniente as vezes.

Eu não podia deixá-lo ir. Não agora. Me levantei e segurei seu braço antes que ele alcançasse a porta. – Onde você vai?

Ele me olhou confuso. Ele ficava tão fofo confuso... – Vou deixar você terminar de arrumar suas malas. Você vai viajar, não vai?

-Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Gakuto. A não ser que você vá comigo.

Ele pareceu pensar por alguns instantes. – Então você abusa do meu corpo por uma noite, me larga como se eu fosse um objeto, não me manda notícias, não atende minhas ligações e ainda espera que esqueça tudo e viaje com você?

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça. – Você mesmo disse que eu podia abusar da você.

Ele sorriu daquele jeito que fazia as coisas esquentarem ao redor. – Ah, eu me lembro disso... – Ele segurou minha cintura e aproximou o corpo do meu. - Nesse caso, eu aceito sua proposta.

-Ótimo. Vamos pra um lugar bem quente então... Quero você com o mínimo de roupas possível. – Eu comecei a beliscar seu pescoço com os dentes e ouvi ele dar risada.

-Pra isso não precisamos ir a lugar nenhum, Haido.

E ele me beijou e eu soube que onde quer que eu estivesse, se ele fosse com ele, tudo era quente e perfeito.

* * *

**Fim?**

Bem, a história termina aqui. Mas eu estou pensando em escrever um Epílogo. Afinal, Haido-kun ainda não revelou pro Gachan sobre as fantasias que o levaram a ir ao seu show em primeiro lugar... hauahuahuahua

Geente, eu quero agradecer a todos que leram, mesmo que não tenham deixado reviews... (se bem que eu adoraria receber alguma... *puppy eyes*)

Um beijo pra todos!


End file.
